Potęga youkai
by Esien
Summary: Miniaturka powstała na fali bożonarodzeniowego nastroju, chociaż z samymi świętami nie ma właściwie nic wspólnego. Inspirowana króciutką scenką z mangi, w której Nyanko mówi, że potrafi się również przemienić w starego mężczyznę.


**Potęga _youkai_**

Zawieszony między sennymi majakami a rzeczywistością Nyanko poruszył się niespokojnie, gdyż odniósł wrażenie, że coś było nie w porządku. Dzielnie próbował to ignorować. Pragnął spać dalej na miękkim materacu w ciepełku nagrzanego słońcem pokoju. Tyle że materac, zazwyczaj wygodny, dzisiaj wydawał się twardy i nierówny, kołdra dziwnie krępowała ruchy, a i o cieple można było jedynie pomarzyć. I tylko jasność poranka kłuła w oczy pomimo przymkniętych powiek.

Spróbował przetoczyć się na drugi bok w nadziei, że znajdzie wygodniejszą pozycję i będzie mógł powrócić do krainy snów. Bezskutecznie.

— Nie czuję łososia — jęknął więc, próbując się przeciągnąć. — Natsume, dlaczego na śniadaniu nie ma łososia?

Później uderzyło go coś jeszcze.

— Zaraz! — krzyknął, zdumiony. — Nie ma nawet ryżu?

„Bądź cicho!" — powinien powiedzieć Natsume, jednak z jakichś powodów milczał.

To ostatecznie go rozbudziło. Otworzył oczy, poderwał się na równe nogi, rozrywając przy okazji domniemaną kołdrę i stanął oko w oko z rzeczywistością. Nie materac a żwirowa ścieżka uwierała go w siedzenie, owinięty był jakąś szmatą, zaś chłodny poranek zastał go w szczerym polu za ostatnimi zabudowaniami.

Niejasno zaczął przypominać sobie nocne wydarzenia – banalny zakład, wędrówkę na szczyt pobliskiego wzgórza, uderzenie pioruna, szybkie, acz niekontrolowane zejście oraz lądowanie, które trudno zaliczyć do miękkich.

Nic z tego nie wyjaśniało jednak szmaty, w którą został owinięty.

— Obudziłeś się? — Rozległ się znajomy głos. Nyanko odwrócił się powoli i stanął oko w oko z jednym ze swoich największych koszmarów. Próbował się cofnąć, jednak noga zaplątała mu się w szmatę i klapnął na zimne podłoże.

Taki Tooru posłała mu spojrzenie tak pełne troski i współczucia, że prawie się roztopił.

— Boli cię coś? — Zaniepokoiła się. — Znalazłam cię tu, gdy wracałam z porannych zakupów i nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Odniosłam tylko rzeczy i przybiegłam z powrotem — wyjaśniła. — Jesteś jeszcze taki słaby — oceniła, mylnie interpretując upadek, a słowa te uderzyły w jego dumę silniej niż piorun.

Słaby? On!? Wielki Madara, którego obawiają się wszystkie _ayakashi_ z okolicy?

A przynajmniej obawiałyby się, gdyby poświęcił im więcej uwagi.

A przynajmniej powinny się obawiać…

_(— Założę się, że nie wciągniesz swojego wielkiego tyłka na to wzgórze… — powiedział jeden z towarzyszy od sake w czasie nocnej popijawy.)_

Nyanko zazgrzytał zębami i obrzucił dziewczynę nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem. Mimo że drżała pod wpływem coraz silniejszych podmuchów, najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odejść. Co gorsza, wciąż miała tę okropnie ckliwą minę.

— Nie bądź niemądra — prychnął. — _Ayakashi_ mojej klasy potrafi się wyleczyć w kilka godzin nawet z najcięższych obrażeń, a to było ledwie zadrapanie.

— Więc nic ci nie jest? — upewniła się.

— Oczywiście, że _nic mi nie jest_ — odparł wyniośle i demonstracyjnie przespacerował się po ścieżce z dumnie uniesioną głową. Wcześniej przezornie odrzucił zdradziecką szmatę na bezpieczną odległość.

— Ale… — zawahała się, po czym machnęła ręką. — Co się właściwie stało?

Prychnął ponownie.

— To sprawy _youkai_, o których nie można dyskutować z byle człowiekiem.

_(— Na pewno nie wciągnie — zawtórował ktoś. — Nawet na ten pieniek, a co tu mówić o wzgórzu.)_

— Oczywiście, masz rację — odparła dziewczyna bez cienia urazy. — I naprawdę nic ci nie jest?

— Naprawdę! — zirytował się. — Przecież mówiłem… — urwał w pół zdania, gdy zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił.

— Tak się cieszę! — wykrzyknęła i, nim zdążył zareagować, rzuciła się na niego. Oczy jej rozbłysły radością i zachwytem, a drżała teraz bardziej z podekscytowania niż z zimna.

Nyanko zaczął podejrzewać, że piorun poważnie przytępił jego instynkt samozachowawczy. Powinien był uciekać w momencie, gdy usłyszał głos dziewczyny lub przynajmniej wznieść się w górę poza zasięg jej rąk, które właśnie oplotły go niczym macki.

— Puść! — nakazał, chociaż nie spodziewał się, że przyniesie to efekt. I, oczywiście, nie przyniosło.

— Nie mogę — odparła. — Nie mogę się powstrzymać. — Przytuliła go mocniej. — To silniejsze ode mnie — szczebiotała. — Jesteś taki cudowny, taki słodki!

Słodki, słodki, słodki… — Słowo pobrzmiewało w jego głowie niczym echo. Dzień dopiero się zaczynał, a on już miał go serdecznie dość.

_(— Założę się, że nie wciągniesz swojego wielkiego tyłka na to wzgórze… — powiedział jeden z towarzyszy od sake w czasie nocnej popijawy._

— _Na pewno nie wciągnie — zawtórował ktoś. — Nawet na ten pieniek, a co tu mówić o wzgórzu._

_Nyanko dokończył sake i odrzucił butelkę, po czym spojrzał na towarzyszy z politowaniem. _

— _Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że umiem latać, więc wasza rozmowa nie ma sensu? _

— _Latać? — zdumiał się jeden z youkai. — Latać — czknął — to umie Madara. A my mamy na myśli ciebie, w sensie… no wiesz… — Narysował w powietrzu okrąg. _

_Inne youkai natychmiast podchwyciły ten gest, poszturchując się i pokazując dyskretnie – lub mniej – w jego kierunku, a wszystkiemu towarzyszyły salwy śmiechu…)_

Pomiędzy kolejnymi zachwytami dziewczyny Nyanko dosłyszał chichoty, a po chwili także tupot wielu małych stópek. To zapewne drobniejsze _ayakashi_, które z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowały całe zajście, teraz pobiegły podzielić się wrażeniami z innymi.

Uznał, że naprawdę gorzej już być nie może.

I wtedy lunęło.

xxx

Madara spojrzał ze szczytu wzgórza, na które noc wcześniej wchodził na krótkich nóżkach swej kociej formy.

Deszcz pomógł mu wyrwać się z macek Taki Tooru, gdyż dziewczyna, przestraszona gwałtownością ulewy, uciekła w kierunku zabudowań. Wymówił się od towarzyszenia jej, zapewnił – jeszcze trzy razy – że nic mu nie jest, po czym zaczął latać bez celu nad wzgórzami. W przeciwieństwie do słabowitych ludzkich istot za nic miał deszcz, nawet gwałtowny i lodowaty, oraz wiatr i zimno.

Teraz, ociekając wodą, ze splątanym futrem i zwisającymi z niego kawałkami gałęzi, rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami zeszłej nocy, a zwłaszcza – poranka.

Oczywiście mógłby się wyrwać z uścisku dziewczyny bez większych problemów, jednak jej ręce skończyłyby pewnie gorzej niż nieszczęsny kawałek materiału, a tego Natsume nigdy by mu nie wybaczył. I to właśnie było sedno, czyż nie?

Od kiedy przedkładał dobro ludzi nad własną wygodę?

W którym momencie zaczął na patrolach wypatrywać zagrożeń, zamiast szukać chętnych do pożarcia kłopotliwego dzieciaka?

Jak to się stało, że Księga Przyjaciół przestała mieć znaczenie, a zaczął się liczyć człowiek?

Spojrzał na pejzaż rozciągający się poniżej. W dawnych czasach stawał na szczytach o wiele wyższych od tego, w okolicy zamieszkałej przez _youkai_, którym tutejsze nie byłyby godne czyścić butów, a żaden z nich nie śmiał pisnąć, dopóki nie odfrunął.

Wędrował wtedy między osadami, wszędzie wzbudzając taki sam respekt. Nawiedzał lasy i cieszył się z oglądania, jak chełpliwe _youkai_ uciekają w panice, gdy tylko padał na nie jego cień. Urządzał sobie polowania i uczty, jedną większą od drugiej. Nigdy nie musiał się dzielić, nigdy nie myślał o innych.

Pewnego dnia zawędrował do miejsca, o którym dowiedział się później, że zwano je Górą Samotnych. Według legendy przyciągała ona samotne istoty, by tam zamieszkały i zakończyły żywot. Madara, gdy już poznał tę legendę, uznał ją za bajkę. Przecież w jednym czasie żyło na świecie tyle samotnych istot, że gdyby chociaż część z nich osiedliła się na tej samej górze, nie byłyby już samotne i nazwa straciłaby sens. Ale podobno wierzyli w to ludzie i wierzyły, jak słyszał, niektóre _youkai_. Ich sprawa, uznawał. On w każdym razie, jak doskonale pamiętał, przybył tam ze względu na dzikie przepiórki.

Ku swemu zdumieniu odkrył, że niemal pod samym szczytem mieszka staruszek. W malutkim domu, do którego wodę trzeba było donosić z zapadającej się studni lub zbierać deszczówkę, a palenisko dymiło tak bardzo, że lepiej było rozpalić ogień na zewnątrz. Madara obserwował niekiedy, jak mężczyzna siada przed domem, po czym piecze i zjada _jego_ przepiórki. I mówi.

Opowiadał historie wojen, które nikogo już nie obchodziły lub relacjonował, co robił w ciągu dnia, jakby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zdawał się przy tym wierzyć, że słuchają go tłumy. _Youkai _najpewniej, bo przecież nie ludzi. Do tego stopnia, że gdy sucha gałązka odłamała się z drzewa, staruszek kierował się w tamto miejsce i pytał, czy gość nie chciałby przepiórki. I wystawał godzinami naprzeciw lasu z kawałkiem pieczonego mięsa w wyciągniętej ręce.

Madara, który był jedynym _ayakashi_ w okolicy, uznawał to za na tyle zabawne, że kładł się za studnią, na wydartym lasowi skrawku terenu, i patrzył. Dla takiego widowiska mógł nawet wybaczyć człowiekowi kradzież jego jedzenia.

Niekiedy staruszek wychodził na szczyt i spoglądał w dół.

— Czyż to nie jest piękne miejsce? — zapytywał wtedy wyimaginowane duchy.

— Byłoby piękniejsze bez tej rudery — zauważył kiedyś Madara i zerknął na obejście z odrazą. Istotnie, w tych czasach pokrycie zaczęło już odpadać z dachu, a studnia zawaliła się zupełnie.

Oczywiście mężczyzna nie zareagował, swoim zwyczajem obserwując drzewa.

Czas mijał, a staruszek z każdym dniem pachniał coraz gorzej, jakby rozsypywał się wraz ze swoim domem. Wreszcie stało się jasne, że nie przetrwa nadchodzącej zimy. Madara zaczął rozważać, dlaczego ludzie nie opiekują się swoimi starszymi, później zaś – dlaczego właściwie się nad tym zastanawia. I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że od momentu przybycia na górę upłynęły lata i to nie przepiórki go tutaj zatrzymały. Właściwie od lat nie tknął żadnej, by ich czasem nie zabrakło.

Zirytowany odkryciem, uderzył łapą w niepotrzebny już czerpak. Staruszek przykuśtykał do studni z kawałkiem pieczonej przepiórki w ręce i spojrzał prosto na niego…

xxx

Madara wciąż stał na wzgórzu, gdy z dołu dobiegło go znajome nawoływanie.

— Sensei!? — krzyczał Natsume. — Gdzie jesteś?

Otrząsnął się z gałęzi, sfrunął ze wzgórza i przybrał na powrót kocią formę. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że odczuł pewną satysfakcję, słysząc w głosie swojego podopiecznego napięcie.

— Czyżbyś tak bardzo się o mnie martwił? — zaczął z przekąsem. — Możesz odetchnąć, bo nic mi nie… ugh…

Resztę jego słów stłumił materiał, pachnący człowiekiem, jakimś kwiatowym paskudztwem oraz… nim samym?

Wyplątał się z tkaniny i spojrzał wściekle na chłopaka.

— Dlaczego rzucasz we mnie jakąś szmatą!?

— Szmatą — powtórzył Natsume. — _Szmatą!? _— Podniósł materiał i wskazał na rękawy, kołnierz oraz sporą dziurę biegnącą wzdłuż jednego ze szwów. — Taki była na tyle miła, że okryła cię swoim płaszczem, a ty go najpierw podarłeś, a potem wrzuciłeś do błota!

W tym momencie Nyanko zrozumiał, że ciężki dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.

— Oddaj jej pieniądze — zasugerował jednak dzielnie. — Albo odkup.

— Odkupiłem — odparł chłopak i wskazał na wiatę przystankową, w której dziewczyna w nowiutkim płaszczu chroniła się przed zimnem. — Ale i tak masz ją przeprosić.

Nyanko pomyślał, że prędzej sczeźnie niż powie „przepraszam", tym bardziej człowiekowi.

— Nic się nie stało, naprawdę — zapewniła Taki, podbiegając do nich. — Na pewno był jeszcze w szoku.

— Nie, nie był — warknął Natsume, odwracając się na pięcie.

Nyanko podążył za nimi, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Złość mógł przeczekać, a i tak był pewien, że chłopak w głębi duszy ucieszył się z odnalezienia go całego i zdrowego. Tacy właśnie byli ludzie – emocjonalni i ckliwi.

xxx

Wieczorem Nyanko siedział w przytulnym pokoju, parując po ciepłej kąpieli, okryty ręcznikiem, z Natsume, który wciąż udawał zagniewanego, u boku.

Na obiad były przepiórki, więc wrócił myślami do Samotnej Góry, którą odwiedził jeszcze raz wiele lat temu. Po mężczyźnie nie było już oczywiście śladu, zaś dom podzielił losy studni i straszył powyginanymi deskami oraz resztkami dachu. Mech zaczął zarastać zbutwiałe drewno, a las powoli zabierał ukradziony mu kiedyś teren.

Madara ułożył się w dawnym miejscu, wokół studni, która już nie istniała, patrząc na podwórko, którego nie było i wtedy dostrzegł dziewczynę. Z rozwianymi włosami, w poszarpanym mundurku, wspinała się na szczyt, pogwizdując.

Uniósł głowę, by się jej lepiej przyjrzeć i przez moment wydawało mu się, że ich oczy się spotkały. Nie przejął się tym, doskonale przecież wiedział, że ludzie mogą patrzeć w jego stronę, ale nigdy na niego.

Dziewczyna dotarła na szczyt, odetchnęła i przeciągnęła się jak kot.

— Czyż to nie jest piękne miejsce? — rzuciła w przestrzeń.

— Byłoby piękniejsze bez tej rudery — odparł odruchowo Madara.

Spojrzała na niego – tak, bez wątpienia _na_ niego – z szelmowskim uśmiechem, po czym podniosła gruby patyk.

— To co — uśmiechnęła się szerzej — rozwalamy?


End file.
